rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Sylvia Waldgrun
'''Sylvia Waldgrun '''is the wife of Grey Waldgrun and mother of Garen, Rost, and Lila Waldgrun. She owns a small bakery in downtown Vale. Background Born in a small coastal village to the north of Vale, Sylvia grew up never even seeing a human; only other Faunus. Despite not being trained as a warrior, her mother held a semblance that accelerated a person’s healing ability beyond what Aura naturally does, and Sylvia’s aura was unlocked at a young age in hopes that she would inherit something similar to her mother’s ability. However, her more timid spirit left her with a different sort of Semblance. It was not long after she turned seventeen that she met Grey, a young human huntsman who had been injured while fighting Grimm in the forests near her village. The warriors brought him into the village, where she and her mother looked after the man as he recovered, as was their duty as the village healers. Fascinated by the human male, she spent more time than was strictly needed in his company as he recovered and the two quickly fell in love. They were married with a child on the way within the year. Once her oldest son was old enough to attend Beacon, the family moved from the home in the village into the city of Vale to accommodate the children’s lifetime wishes. Her husband, Grey, acquired a seasonal teaching position at Beacon while she was content to stay at home as a homemaker. They rented a small apartment and purchased a bakery shop using some of the money he had set away as a student, and she spends her days running the bakery, visiting her husband and children while they are at Beacon, and just generally being a housewife. Personality Sylvia is, first and foremost, a kind soul. both unable and unwilling to bring harm to others. She is not, however, entirely timid and will never hesitate to take the diplomatic route in dealing with problems, as a result of her naturally calming presence she is often the voice of reason when an argument occurs in her vicinity, and her husband once joked that if someone tried to rob her store she would simply hand them a cookie and offer them a job. She has been known to help her customers with personal issues, most often by simply letting them talk. Despite having been happily married for over half of her life, Sylvia is terrible at giving relationship advice, since she has never had any major conflict with Grey and was never in a relationship prior to meeting him. Appearance A small woman with long, fine hair. Dresses in clothes with minimal adornment, namely A simple white maxi dress cinched in at the waist with a thin brown leather belt, dark brown Birkenstock sandals. Skills and Equipment Semblance * Name: Soul Sooth * User(s): Sylvia Waldgrun * Type: Psychic * Purpose: Defensive * Short description: creates a field around the user where negative emotions are strongly reduced * Visual effect: none * Range: short (5 feet) * General limitations: creates mental block on the user, preventing them from using aura offensively, cannot entirely eliminate negativity * Passive ability: creates a constant field around the user where negative thoughts and feelings such as anger and sadness are reduced Trivia * Sylvia comes from the Latin Silva, meaning forest Category:Female Category:Faunus Category:Fan Made Character Category:Property of Phantomlink959